Reborn in the flames
by D3rozic
Summary: The Chosen Undead sacrificed himself to rekindle the First Flame. Shirou Emiya was born in the Flames of Fuyuki Fire. You can see where i'm going right?. No? Read to find out. AR and a little bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! : I do not own the Nasuverse or Dark Souls**

Chapter 1

The Chosen Undead stared at the fading Gwyn , Lord of Sunlight. He swore he saw the hollowed lord smiled at him. He watched as the body disappeared from where it lay. The battle from before was difficult. Gwyn may have been weakened from being burned inside the kiln but he was still strong to keep him on his toes.

He suddenly felt warmth from his left hand. Raising it , he was surprised to see a soul. Then again , he shouldn't feel surprised at all as this has occurred multiple times before , it didn't change now. The soul looked like a roaring flame. He could compare its image when he would use his pyromancies but he knew the soul in his hand was more potent than that.

Gwyn's soul was powerful and if Manus was still alive , he would kill anyone to get it. He heard a groan from behind and turned to see his partner Solaire , slowly waking from unconsciousness.

"By the lords, I felt like I was hit by a drake" he moaned in pain. The Chosen Undead chuckled and helped the Warrior of Sunlight up to his feet. He stumbled around but his hand kept him steady.

"No my friend , you were hit by Lord Gwyn himself. You took quite a blow but it doesn't look fatal" Not that it mattered as he was Undead , he would've returned back to the closest bonfire but the pain of death was still present. Dying was still not something to be taken lightly.

Once Solaire was able to stand straight , he grabbed his hand and put the Soul of Gwyn into his palm. Solaire looked at the Soul surprised then looked at his friend. "Is this? The soul of Gwyn?" he questioned while staring at flame like soul with awe. A nod answered his question.

"But I did not defeat him , you did. I do not deserve to take what is rightfully yours" Solaire was humbled to see his friend shook his head and push his hand away "Your adventure to seek for your own sun still continues my friend, you have much to live for and this will help you along the way. My journey ends here".

Solaire nodded sadly , he knew the fate of the Chosen Undead and he would surely miss him "Then this is goodbye". Solaire was surprised when his friend hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture.

"Yes this is goodbye my friend but surely we will meet again in another life" He was being optimistic but he knew the First Flame would consume him . In the end, he decided to let his final memories be a happy one.

"Go my friend , the embers of the first flame must be rekindled and I do not wish for you to get caught in it too" . Solaire picked up his shield and sword dejectedly and walked towards the exit. He wish to help his friend but this is what he wanted and he shall respect that. Before he left , Solaire suddenly remembered something.

Taking an object out of his pocket , he threw it towards the Chosen Undead "Catch!" . The CU caught the object and was surprised to see a locket. It was larger than the pendant he found at the Asylum as it was the size of his palm. He looks towards Solaire confused.

Solaire grinned under his helmet "It's something to help you remember them" . With a final wave , Solaire left leaving him to his thoughts. He opened the locket to see a piece of folded paper. He unfolded to see a sketch of him , Quelaag and Quelaan. All of them were smiling happily under a night sky.

Behind it were words written onto it . It said " The Chaos Servant , The Chaos Witch and The Fair Lady together watching the stars". He smiled at it. Remembering how he and Quelaag fought each other until Quelaan begged them to stop fighting. How he saved Quelaan from her sickness by collecting so many Humanity. How he returned their bodies by destroying the Bed of Chaos.

A tear drop fell from his eyes as he knew he was leaving them forever. "I am sorry but this is my fate". He kept the sketch inside the locket as he wore it. In his last few moments , he will cherish every memory of them.

With a determined look , he walked towards where the Gwyn stood. "This is not the end" he muttered . A smirk was on his face "This is just the beginning!". And with that , the first flame was rekindled and the Chosen Undead was consumed by fire.

* * *

><p>A great flame covered a part of Fuyuki City . Hundreds of people were being consumed by the fire. Kiritsugu looked around and was digging through the rubble hoping that he could at least saved one person. It did not matter who he saved , as long as one lived he could be the happiest man in the world.<p>

Avalon kept his body from being too injured from the flames that were sure to give his body at least third degree burns. The cuts and bruises he got from digging through rubble did not compare to the feeling of devastation that he had caused. Ignoring the pain , he pushed a rock away only to be horrified as he saw that he was too late , the person was dead.

Footsteps suddenly echoed the burning area. Kiritsugu turned his head to see a small red haired boy walking , his eyes glazed over. He stared at the boy in shock. They boy kept on walking , not caring for the flames around him or the people that begged for his help.

Unknown to Kiritsugu , the boy had gotten rid of everything that would stop him from getting out alive. He had gotten rid of his memories to not feel any attachment , he had abandoned his emotions to stop any doubt but in the end it was not enough. His body was too tired and he collapsed onto the ground.

Not wasting any time , he ran towards the child fallen body. Quickly taking out Avalon , he inserted the sheath of King Arthur into him. He saw the magic of Avalon quickly working and the burns and wounds the boy had gotten was healing but at a slow rate.

Kiritsugu couldn't believe it but he had saved someone , he actually had saved someone from the flames . He cried happily and gently grabbed the boy's arm. "Thank you , thank you. Because you are alive. I have been saved".

The boy barely awake saw the man crying. Why was he crying? Was he sad? Why is he saying thank you? Why is he happy?. The boy kept questioning himself but his last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed him was _'I wish I could be happy as that man '_

Kiritsugu slowly carried the boy but noticed a weight on the boy's chest. Taking it out , he saw that it was a locket. It look slightly burned. Returning it to the boy , he continued to carry the boy to safety.

If Kiritsugu was more aware of his surrounding instead of putting all his attention on the boy , he would have seen a crow watching the whole situation.

* * *

><p>The boy who has been dubbed as Shirou by Kiritsugu looked at the other children in the hospital beds. He was curious about them. Shirou thought he had gotten rid of his emotion but every single time he looked at the locket that was in the palm of his hand , he would smile.<p>

Shirou was able to fake emotions well enough so that he didn't alienate the other kids who were showing emotions all time. When he was alone with Kiritsugu , he would show his true self as Kiritsugu had shown his. He was a Magus , a magic user. Shirou wasn't surprised because he didn't know how.

He looked at the boy beside him . The boy had short black hair and glasses. His name was Shiki Tohno. Shiki was friendly and he figured out his emotionless state unlike the other children who was still oblivious. It did not stop him and he was persistent trying to become his friend.

Shiki was always visited by his sister , Akiha Tohno. They were on a vacation with their father when the incident happened. Shiki was caught in the blast and the force of it blew him to a wall and broke his arm.

A week after the incident which was called The Great Fuyuki Fire , Shiki was registered out of the hospital . Before he left , Shiki called out to him "Goodbye Shirou , may we meet again Chosen Undead". The title felt familiar and suddenly he felt compelled to speak "And to you , Bearer of the Curse".

Both Shirou and Shiki blinked in confusion. Shiki shrugged and waved at Shirou with his only able hand. Shirou waved back.

Kiritsugu watched from a far and thought _'Chosen Undead? Bearer of the Curse? Does that boy Shiki have a curse? Is Shiki implying that Shirou is an Undead of sorts. Questions with no answers. Yet'._

He looked at the boy following his parent and sister. As they left , he entered the room. Shirou's eyes were immediately on him and he smiled. _'Shirou has been showing a lot more emotions than before' _he knew when Shirou was faking it but this was genuine.

"Well you look happier , what's got you all smiling" he moved to sit right beside his bed and closed the curtains. Shirou looked down and Kiritsugu followed his gaze. There in his small palm was the pendant. Shirou stared at the locket with a smile. It creeped out Kiritsugu a bit as he didn't blink.

Snapping his fingers in front of Shirou's eyes , Shirou blinked and look at Kiritsugu "I don't know but whenever I look at it , I just feel immensely happy" Shirou tilted his head as he tried to solve why was the locket making him happy.

Kiritsugu smiled and took the pendant from Shirou which he immediately tried to take back "Don't worry Shirou , I'm not going to take it. Just to examine it". Shirou reluctantly calmed down.

Now that Kiritsugu had the locket , he took a good look at it. There were initials written on the top , it was slightly burned but he can still read it. "CU?" _'What could it mean?'_. His mind flashed the word Chosen Undead but he ignored it in favor of opening it.

He opened it to see a piece of paper that showed slight burning signs at the edge of it. Shirou moved closer to see what it was. Kiritsugu opened it carefully , his paranoia taking over. He was surprised to see a sketch of a man and two women. Shirou froze and stared at the sketch.

Kiritsugu looked between the man in the sketch and Shirou and saw the resemblance. _'Could this man be Shirou's father? One of the women his mother perhaps?' _Kiritsugu worriedly thought. He didn't want to lose Shirou now , he would be a broken man without him.

"Shirou are you okay?" Shirou stopped staring and looked at Kiritsugu seeing him worried. "Could this be my father and mother?" He asked himself. Kiritsugu turned the page around much to Shirou's protest. They looked at the back and saw words. Kiritsugu just looked confused and was about ask Shirou's opinion when he saw that he was mesmerize by the words that were written.

Folding the paper , he put it back in the locket. He gave it back to Shirou who happily kept it close to him. They continued the rest of the day having a conversation.

One of the nurse that worked there was staring at the boy with a smirk . "How interesting , I did not expect for the power of the First Flame to be in a city like this. I will come for you soon Chosen Undead" he walks away to continue her job which he would immediately quit soon after.

She had a toy to play with once more and he was going to make sure that she would be able to keep it. If one were to listen properly , sounds of snake hissing could be heard.

* * *

><p>Shirou was registered out of the hospital and was officially adopted by Kiritsugu. With the help of Kiritsugu , Shirou was able to feel emotions once more and faked those he couldn't .He brought the boy back to his home. Shirou looks around the Traditional Japanese House with awe.<p>

His stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment. Kiritsugu chuckled in amusement . Shirou glared at him and went to the kitchen to look for food. He frowned when he saw most of them were either packed food that needed to be heated or fast food.

"Where's the food?" Kiritsugu raised an eyebrow at the question. "These are the food Shirou" Shirou frowned at the statement before pointing his finger at him as if accusing him of a sin. "You need to buy actual food!" Kiritsugu sighed "Do you even know how to cook Shirou cause I don't". Shirou grins "Well I can always try". He sighed again "Alright , next time I'll buy some ingredients for you to cook with".

The doorbell rang and Shirou looked surprised not expecting a guest. Kiritsugu knew the person was standing there for the last few minutes thanks to the bounded field. _'Did the Mage Association find me already?' _Kiritsugu silently took his thompson and hid it behind his back.

They both answered the door. Shirou felt dread when he saw the person who rang the doorbell. He couldn't understand why. It was a girl most likely at Shirou's age with short blue coloured hair in a blue sundress. She was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Kiritsugu was the first to speak "Well hello , who might you be?". The girl beamed up to him "I came to see who lives here now as no one has been living here for years". Kiritsugu felt a bit wary of this girl but answered her "Well that's because I have been living in Germany. I returned to Japan recently and bought this house a month ago".

The girl smiled "I maybe late but better late then never! Welcome to the neighborhood". Kiritsugu didn't know how but he felt truly threatened by this girl and he was tempted to shoot her out of paranoia. "You still haven't answered my question yet , who are you".

She gave a grin "You can call me Gwyndolin".

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have done my first fanfic!<strong>

**Had this idea all of a sudden and i decided to immediately just type it down before it disappears. So now i got my idea down , it's time to make a story. If i can even finish it...**

**I didn't really planned the first chapter , i just followed what my brain was shouting at me to do. English is not my native language but i'm more proficient in it. I still expect mistakes in it as my english is not perfect. Shirou will still have his tracing but i don't know if i want to give him UBW. **

**Hope You Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Souls nor the Nasuverse**

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Gwyndolin had entered the lives of both Emiya's. Kiritsugu never stays close to Gwyndolin without at least his Thompson with him. He knew it wouldn't work on what ever she is but better than nothing to defend himself with.<p>

Kiritsugu was still contemplating on whether he should just kill the creepy little girl or maybe just move out of Fuyuki City. Then again , she would probably follow them if the way she looks at Shirou means anything.

During the first week , he had followed through with his promise and purchased ingredients for Shirou to cook with. "Shirou , you sure you want to cook? I mean I can just go buy some food" he asked but the glare that Shirou gave clearly meant no. He went out to buy the ingredients that Shirou told him to get.

Once he returned with the ingredients , Shirou had a glint in his eye before he made sure that no one was allowed to be in the kitchen. So he and Gwyndolin had left and done their own things. When Shirou announced Dinner was ready , they had sat down there waiting for the food to be served.

Kiritsugu left to talk to an old friend of his. Raiga Fujimura is the leader of a Yakuza group that was operating Fuyuki City. Raiga complained about Kiritsugu's absence but since he was staying in Japan once more , Raiga decided to celebrate with a feast with his granddaughter. At Kiritsugu's house.

Kiritsugu called Shirou to make more food as two guest were joining. He winced on how he could imagine Raiga and his granddaughter would taste Shirou's cooking. He brought them over and introduced them to Gwyndolin who eyed them suspiciously. Raifa introuduced his granddaughter , Taiga, to him. She seem a bit shy around him for some reason.

Then , Shirou came in with each serving one by one. He looked proud as he saw them examining his food. Gwyndolin looked curious , Raiga looked  
>not impressed , Taiga looked hungry and he was looking at the food neutrally.<p>

When they had their first taste , all of them simultaneously agreed that they shall never doubt in Shirou's cooking ever again. Taiga was eating like a starving animal , Raiga had the same expression of shock as he continued finishing his meal , Kiritsugu ate normally but deep inside he was crying tears of joy for never having taste such food in his life and Gwyndolin?.

"Shirou! You will marry me right now!"She shouted."But we're still only children , we are too young to get married" Shirou tried to calm her down. She wouldn't have any of it "Don't care! I claim you as my husband! Anyone else that tries to take you will have to go through me!" She stood up and started chasing Shirou around the house calling him husband.

Shirou did not know why but something was telling him not to let Gwyndolin catch him. A lot of stuff fell over as she chases Shirou around the house. Shirou seem to be a master in the art of dodging. As when she almost reached him, He would immediately roll away just out of Gwyndolin's grasp. Everyone else enjoyed their dinner ignoring the two children that were running around the house.

Besides that , it was a normal week. Other than the fact that Gwyndolin now calls Shirou husband or at least Shirou-kun and Taiga joining them for meals every now and then.

* * *

><p>During the second week , Shirou told him that he kept having strange dreams , each one continuing the previous dream. He knew this wasn't normal as Shirou retold the dream with extreme detail. He was slightly worried but he harbored suspicions on what it was. The way Gwyndolin grinned wider and wider as the boy spoke meant anything , she knew about it. If not the dream , then the story within the dream.<p>

For the rest of the week , he listened to Shirou describing the dreams he had. Unfortunately , the dreams did not have any sound or at least that Shirou remembered meaning he couldn't get any useful information. He was sure of one thing though , Shirou was a reincarnation. Until he was able to understand who he was , he couldn't help Shirou much other than documenting his dreams.

During the third week ,Shirou suddenly pestered him that he wanted to learn how to use Magic as he saw the man in his dreams had done. Kiritsugu had denied Shirou any chance of learning Magecraft which upset the boy. Soon, He had noticed that Shirou and Gwyndolin would be absent at least 4 hours a day.

He had followed them and saw that they entered a house a few blocks away from his house. He walked up to the door , the Thompson safely inside his trench coat's large pocket. Knocking on it , he was surprised to see a woman with a large bust and long red hair.

Kiritsugu not wanting to ruin a first impression , spoke politely "Excuse me , I am looking for my son Shirou who followed your daughter here" . She raised an eyebrow at him "I'm actually her sister and are you stalking him? Worried that your son might be in love with my sister" she smirks.

Kiritsugu looked annoyed "No but I was wondering what they were doing here?". She opened the door fully "Please come in then after you introduce yourself". He walks in while scoping out the area just in case a fire fight started "I am Kiritsugu Emiya and you are?".

"You may call me... ah... Gwynevere" Kiritsugu nodded and kept the fact that their names started with Gwyn was odd. "Gwynevere , would you kindly show me where my son is?" He was worried that Shirou might be in trouble. Heck he was worried that these people were the devil and Shirou just sold his soul to the younger one.

She smiled widely "Of course this way then , they are at the basement". He followed the woman and look at the decorations of the house weirdly. There were sure a lot of moon related paintings. There was this weird headgear with spikes coming out. They stopped in front of a door which she opened.

"Come right this way , your son should be in here" she said. _'Should?!'_ Kiritsugu thought alarmingly. He rushed his way down the stairs with Gwynevere following behind slowly. As he stepped on the last step , a bright light blinded his vision.

"What in the world?!" Kiritsugu shouted. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see Shirou and Gwyndolin standing on end of the room. Shirou was holding a long stick.

Shirou turned around , surprised to see his father here. "Dad?! What are you doing here?" Kiritsugu should have been at home , how did he find him. Kiritsugu actually looked sheepish and admitted that he followed them here.

"I was worried about you , you left and come back hours later with no explanation . How is a parent not supposed to be imagine the worse things could happened" _'Besides , I'd rather you not spend time with them as much as possible. Both of them give me the shivers' _Kiritsugu thought while looking at the Gwyn family wryly.

Shirou looks down with a apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry". Kiritsugu smiles and ruffles his hair "It's okay , just next time tell me". Shirou nodded , happy that his father wasn't mad at him. Kiritsugu looked around the basement. The basement was larger than what he had expected .There were dummies around the room. Some looks like it hasn't been touched and the other were damaged.

"So Shirou , mind telling me what have you been up to?" Kiritsugu was curious and so asked the boy. The voice that answered his question came from Gwyndolin. "We're teaching him our family magic" Gwyndolin said proudly. "Family magic? If so shouldn't it be restricted to your family?" he was confused , no self respecting magus would give away their life work to others.

Gwynevere responded "We are not magus if that is what you are thinking". Kiritsugu blinked _'Not a magus but then what else is there? Dead Apostles? No they need blood and Shirou hasn't been sucked yet but they could keep blood packs around. Theory possible but unlikely. Sealing Designates? No they are still counted as magus and she said they weren't. So what are they' _his thoughts was interrupted by a snapping finger in front of him.

"If you have come back from your own world there , I would gladly tell you" Gwynevere said. Kiritsugu was quiet . "We are sorcerers. Our magic consist of manipulating the soul into spells" Kiritsugu eyes widened and quickly pushed Shirou behind him. Taking out the thompson , he aimed at what is clearly the more dangerous target.

Gwynevere eyes darken "We are not hostile to you Emiya-san , you should show the same respect to us". Shirou too was trying to convinve him and his puppy dog eyes did not help. Kiritsugu reluctantly lowered his gun before questioning "How can you use the third magic? And as an offensive spell too?!".

Gwynevere giggled behind her hand and said "Well what I said must have been pretty vague. No we do not use the Third Magic. It comes close but not exactly. We take mana from the earth into our souls which we then transfer it into a catalyst" she points to the stick in Shirou's hand "From there , the catalyst forms a physical form for the spell".

Kiritsugu didn't know what to think of this brand of magecraft "Isn't that dangerous?". She shook her head "Well there have been no accidents with this magic from what I am aware of" . He felt a headache was coming from listening to this.

"Come on Dad! I can show you" Shirou tried to be optimistic for him. He forced a smile , he did not want to see if Shirou would actually use his soul. "Okay if your confident about this" because he wasn't.

Shirou turned towards a dummy , determined to impress his father. "Soul Arrow!" A blue orb came from the catalyst that he was holding. It flew through the air quickly and smashed against the dummy. A part of it's arm was blasted away.

Kiritsugu stared at the dummy in shock. Shirou took this as a successful attempt. "Wow Shirou-kun that was stronger than last time" Gwyndolin praised him. "Shirou could you do that again?" Kiritsugu asked.

Shirou nodded happily "I can do better! Great Soul Arrow!" the catalyst glowed once more but didn't fire and soon it slowly dimmed. Shirou stared at the catalyst in confusion. Gwyndolin sighed "Your not ready for that yet Shirou-kun , you just started training" she patted him on the head. "Then i'll get it today!". Kiritsugu looked at Shirou _'H__e doesn't seem to be in pain and if he has been doing this for the last few days , that must mean he must have at least used it for quite a while. Maybe this magic is truly safe?' _He wasn't sure but he was ready to move just in case Shirou was hurt.

Shirou continued training , taking breaks once in a while to let his body rest. After a few hours. "Great Soul Arrow!" a large blue orb burst out flying straight to the dummy. Kiritsugu noticed the charge was slower _'So the more the power , the slower the casting speed. Equivalent exchange?'_. The blue orb exploded once it had contact with the dummy. The dummy was in pieces now.

Shirou was sweating heavily but he had a grin on his face. _'The stronger the spell , the more strain it gives to use. Yes this magic does seem to use the concept of equivalent exchange' _Kiritsugu frowned _'I'll be needing to train him physically and mentally if he wants to use this type of magic'_ he sighed , there was no way to change the boy's mind now.

He walks up to Shirou and gave him a congratulations which made him cheer and jump around in excitement. "Shirou … I noticed that you are tiring easily from  
>this , I will start up a training schedule for you. It won't be well for you if you are having trouble to be able to recast the spells" Shirou looked at him confused.<p>

He points out "Look at yourself Shirou , you are completely drenched in sweat and that is only from trying to learn one spell granted that it was harder than the previous one but still". Shirou looked downcast but Kiritsugu immediately cheered him up.

"Don't worry! with this training schedule , you'll be able to learn all the spells. Since I can tell that you won't be turning away from learning this magic , I might as well teach you magecraft" "What really?!" Shirou looked at him with hope. He nodded and Shirou cheered loudly with Gwyndolin.

"Come on Shirou it's almost dinner , Taiga and maybe Raiga will be waiting for us".

* * *

><p>Both Kiritsugu and Shirou were at the front door to the Gwyn's house. Shirou had fallen asleep on his shoulder. <em>'Probably tired himself out from training' <em>He chuckled.

Gwyndolin and Gwynevere stood outside with them. Kiritsugu looked at them "I do not know what you are nor do I wish to know as that is yours to tell. If you are dangerous , I will not hesitate to take you down". Gwyndolin smirk "You think you can match me?" the whole motion that he could be an equal was ridiculous.

He took a deep breath "No I don't believe so " Gwyndolin look surprised at the sincerity in his voice. " Just promise me one thing , don't hurt Shirou. That's all I ask" Gwyndolin couldn't help but think _'A father trying to protect his child' _An image of Gwyn flashed in her mind.

She looks at the boy that was the Chosen Undead. _'Maybe just maybe I can trust them'_ Gwynevere slowly disappeared as if she didn't exist. He looked to Gwyndolin surprised to see a grown woman there. She had a soft smile "I promise".

_'So this must be her true form then' _He thought. "Thank you miss" And he meant that. Her smile didn't change "My name is still Gwyndolin". He nodded at that and walked off home. He at least tried to reason with her and sighed in relief when she accepted.

Before he was out of hearing range , she shouted "By the way! I am actually male". Kiritsugu froze and slowly turned to see Gwyndolin sporting a devilish smile waving at him.

_'I shall pray for your future Shirou that you don't end up falling in love with him. This must be the reason why I have shudders looking at her... him' _As he finished his thoughts , he shuddered. He quickly walked away determined to get the hell out of there. Halfway back to his home , he paled in realization that Gwyndolin claimed Shirou as her..his husband. He decided to keep this fact to himself for Shirou's safety , not to see his shocked face in the future. Not at all._  
><em>

* * *

><p>At the beginning of the fourth week , Kiritsugu immediately started on Shirou's magecraft training. He was surprised to see Shirou having 27 magic circuits. He must have come from a magus family then. Unlike his training on Soul Sorceries (which is what he calls it as Gwyndolin called her...himself a sorcerer and it used the soul as a medium.) he was having trouble with it. He had a hard time with Projection , Alteration and Structural Analysis but he took Reinforcement like a fish takes to water.<p>

In a week , Shirou had surpassed a lot of Magus he knew of as he was able to reinforce his body to the point his punches can turn a log into dust.

He suspected that his status as a reincarnation had something to do with it but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Shirou was still trying to do structural analysis. "Hey Shirou , why don't you go and take a rest" Kiritsugu was sure he would tire himself out like this. Shirou shook his head and stared at the electric fan he told to practice on while muttering "Structural analysis". Kiritsugu sighed as he still hasn't made any progress which was unfortunate.

While Shirou was busy with magecraft training , his thoughts returned to the few hints he got of what could possibly Shirou's past life. Chosen Undead , Bearer of the Curse , Chaos Servant , Chaos Witch and The Fair Lady , these were the words that were clues to Shirou's past life.

Unfortunately he barely made any progress at all. The closest thing he had to a lead was a book called The Chosen Undead. It spoke of how an Undead locked in an asylum was freed and went to fulfill a prophecy. No names were used for the protagonist , only the title Chosen Undead . The first page of the story consist of the prophecy.

Thou who art Undead, art chosen,  
>In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum,<br>maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords,  
>When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakenings,<br>the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.

After that page the story began. The story was quite interesting to Kiritsugu who normally never read fantasy books but what caught his eye was that Gwyndolin and the illusion known as Gwynevere was in the book. Some of the events matched what Shirou was dreaming too.

He eyed the book before putting it down to put his concentration on Shirou's training. One thing is for sure , he's going to give the author , Ciaran , a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>And 2nd Chapter is out.<strong>

**Shirou is now learning Sorceries!**

**I had no idea who should be the author of the book. I could have made a poll but I decided to just flip a coin. The person who could've been the author were Ciaran or Quelana. Ciaran won as you can tell.**

* * *

><p>(Omake)<p>

Gilgamesh looked at the Mongrel before him. "Faker! Do not believe a single second that you can defeat me! I am the King of Heroes!".

Shirou growled at the arrogance the King showed. Saber made him promise not to use **ITS** power. He felt like he was betraying Saber but in order to defeat  
>him , He needed to.<p>

Gilgamesh's golden gates of babylon appeared and slowly weapons were drawing out. "Any weapon you make will not matter for the fakes cannot beat the original" Gilgamesh was confident that the Mongrel would beg for his life and when he does he was going to skewer him and put his head up as a trophy.

Shirou did the opposite of Gilgamesh's expectations. He stood up even though he was covered in cuts. "Trace... ON!" Od flooded through his magical circuits. A huge blinding light covered the Reality Marble.

Gilgamesh rubs his eyes in annoyance to see the Mongrel was wearing what could possibly be the most weirdest armor he had ever seen but he admired the large two-handed sword in his hand. "I must admit that weapon , no matter if it is a fake would look well inside my gate with the rest of my treasure".

Shirou stood there silently. His body did not even twitch.

Gilgamesh scowled and with anger , he release the weaponry from his gate as it flew towards the Faker. A huge explosion ensued.

He laughed knowing that Saber entrusted such a weakling to fight him. He stopped laughing when he saw the mongrel was fine. He was ready to fire again when Shirou started walking towards him.

"Mongrel! Why don't you die by the order of the king!" He shot more weapons but once again Shirou walked out unscathed.

Suddenly , the sword Shirou currently wielded was copied and more of its copies occupied the air behind him. Gilgamesh was slightly intimidated before he decided to end this battle. Unlimited amount of swords were fired from the gate.

A dark deep voice came from UBW "Initiate phase 1". All the blades suddenly glowed. "Power up the bass cannon …... Fire!" The traced blades all fired countering the swords of the Babylon Gate.

Gilgamesh closed his ears as the most horrible music he ever heard was being played. "What is that infernal noise!" he was then surprised to see Shirou right in front of him ready to slash the large sword towards him. He jumped backwards but Shirou was relentless not giving him a time to rest.

"WAT R U CASUL?!" The voice from the mask said. Gilgamesh deflected the large sword with one of his own but it did not stop the Faker. Left and right the large blade was swung. Any blade he wield would instantly break. The irony was not lost to him.

The large blade sliced off his left arm and Gilgamesh watch in shock as he saw his limb was burned away. Face full of fear , Gilgamesh retreated backwards to grab his ultimate weapon.

Ea , The sword of rupture appeared out of the gate and onto the palm of the King. Just as he was about to use it . The large blade slice off his other arm off along with the sword of rupture.

He looked at the Faker- no it wasn't the Faker anymore , It was a monster. "What are you?" Gilgamesh whispered in fear.

The mask was close to his face as a voice said "The Legend Never Dies"

Gilgamesh close his eyes as his fate was sealed.

(Errr... I don't own The Legend)


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not own Dark Souls or Type-MOON**

* * *

><p>Months has passed since that fateful day. Kiritsugu and Shirou had progress a lot in their objectives. Shirou was now able to do structural analysis and projection. He still had some ways to go in alteration but he was catching up. Shirou also continued in his training with Gwyndolin. He had mastered the spells Heavy Soul Arrow and Great Heavy Soul Arrow. Those spells were really taxing to Shirou.<p>

Fortunately he had Shirou do meditation and other mind arts . The spells were still too much for Shirou to use repeatedly but at least he was able to increase the amount he was able to use.

When he tried to continue towards his next spell , no matter how hard he work but his efforts were in vain. The other spells did not work at all as if incompatible. Shirou was disappointed that he could not advance towards a higher level of Soul Sorceries. Kiritsugu tried to cheer Shirou up by finding out his Origin and Element.

When they got results , they were completely surprised. Shirou was absolutely confused as he knew that the results were not normal even to Magus standards. Kiritsugu didn't show it outwardly but internally he too was surprised.

Kiritsugu sighed _'I should have known that Avalon would have done something to the hollowed shell of the boy when I found him'._ Avalon was the sheath and so changed Shirou's Origin and Element into Sword but what surprised him was that Shirou had another element other than that. Kiritsugu looked at the results with a baffled look.

_'Souls?!'_

He had discussed this with Gwyndolin and it was not the Sorceries that affected him. If not spells that used your souls then what. The only thing that Kiritsugu could guess was that maybe that Heaven's Feel had done something to him as it was made to return the Third True Magic.

He couldn't find the answers , not even something close to a lead and so moved on.

Shirou's Origin and Element not including his Soul element as that was ignored for now , was not something that normal Magi used and so most of the spells that were ready to be taught to Shirou were immediately pushed aside in favor of Swords.

Kiritsugu had no idea where to start and so did the first thing that came to his mind. Taiga. He forced Shirou upon Taiga with her deadly Tora-Shinai in Kendo. Everytime he returned home , he would always be covered in bruises and rarely he would be unconscious . No , that cursed blade wouldn't allow its victims to leave its torment session too easily.

As time progress , Shirou had returned home with almost to no bruises at all while Taiga would be putting ointment on her posterior crying silently. She would usually complain to him that Shirou shouldn't be attacking a lady like her at her bottom.

Shirou just shrugged and said "Well thats where you are always completely open besides my body moves by itself as if telling me that I was likely to not get injured there , so I just listened" and Taiga would respond with a shout "Would you stop dodging to my back then! It's so annoying when you roll away from my swings".

Kiritsugu couldn't help but chuckled at the humor of it all. His eyes slowly went to Tora-Shinai that was leaning against the wall and shuddered at its lust for more victims. That sadist. With Shirou able to avoid Tora-Shinai now , it must be looking for new people to torment soon. Probably the new students who entered the Kendo Club with Taiga.

Shirou also learned he was more proficient in projecting bladed weaponry than anything else he was able to project. He wasn't surprised due to his unique Origin and Element.

While Shirou was able to increase his knowledge and power with his Magecraft and Sorceries. Kiritsugu was a little bit closer to figuring out who Shirou was in his past life. As it turns out , the Author for the fantasy book he read was like a nomad , never staying in one place.

When he went to last place she visited which was Australia , turns out she had already moved towards the United States. It kept on going like this for a long time and it sort of had become a game to Kiritsugu.

Thankfully all the money he kept from his mercenary days allowed him to constantly buy new tickets to chase the Author in search of the truth. When he heard that she went to Germany , he froze for a moment before he had remembered that he had forgotten someone very important to him. His Daughter.

For months he did not realize that he had left his daughter all alone in the Einzbern Castle. No doubt Jubstacheit already knew of his failure in the Holy Grail War. That old bastard was probably going to keep Illya away from him just to spite him.

Kiritsugu clenched his fist in anger. He would get his daughter back one way or another. He shook his head to clear the angry thoughts from his mind. He had a mission that was ready to be accomplished. He had waited for the moment the Author , Ciaran , would come to Japan.

Today was the day and failure was not an option.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the info from his Contacts that were still willing to help him , she was in a hotel in Mifune City. Kiritsugu did not like the atmosphere in this place . It seemed dead to him as if someone sucked all the happiness away.<p>

In his opinion , the city was weird. He even saw a woman wearing a red jacket beating up a black haired man with glasses. Poor guy.

Comparing Fuyuki with Mifune , he can say that Fuyuki was a lot cleaner and peaceful than this urban jungle would ever be. The travel there was tense as finally he may be able to get some answers and he wasn't going to come back without any.

A couple of hours later and there he stood in front of the door to the hotel room. Making sure his Sub Machine Gun was safe with its silencer in his trench coat , he knocked on the door. He waited a while but no one answered.

He knocked again and still no response. Kiritsugu was getting annoyed. She must have went out then , she wouldn't mind if he take a look around her room.

He touched the door slightly with Magecraft and the lock was disengaged. He entered the room slowly , his footsteps making the smallest of noise expected from a experienced assassin.

He looked around the room to see luggage laid around and a laptop on the table. Walking towards the table , he saw what appeared to be a new book being made. He read the title out loud "Knight Artorias the Abysswalker". He read a few sentences , interested in what the story would have been about when from the reflection of the laptop was something blue.

His eyes widen and quickly he ducked as a pair of blades sliced where he stood. He cursed as he knew he shouldn't have left his guard down.

He rolled backwards and hit the stomach of his assailant. Both stumbled to the floor but his attacker was ready to continue the attack. Kiritsugu barely dodged a blade that would have sliced his neck off. He raised his arm to grab the attackers arm so that the blade would not descend down on him. The other blade on the other arm moved fast towards his rib cage.

With reinforcement he managed to move slightly out of the way. He jumped away to give himself some breathing room. Now that he had a good look , his attacker was a woman in a weird get up that mostly consist of the color blue. Her blades were different than what he usually saw as one was dark grey with spikes, the other orange and looked sharp enough to slice through bones. She was wearing a white mask.

The woman did not end her assault there and charged towards his position. Kiritsugu surprised at her speed was force to reveal his trump card. "Time Alter! Double Accel!" Time slowed down and Kiritsugu was a moments away from having a blade through his skull.

He moved out of the way and rolled behind her in reminiscent to how Shirou would dodge away from Taiga. Quickly taking out his SMG , he fired upon his opponent.

The silenced SMG fired bullets towards the woman but she merely jumped away faster than he could aim before doing a flip towards him. He raised his gun to continue fire but she was too close and he rolled away.

As he stood up , he did not expect to be kick towards the window. The force of the kick was strong enough to break the glass. Kiritsugu looked down in fear as he was about to fall out the window "TIME ALTER: TRIPLE ACCEL!".

The world changed once more into a slowed version of itself. Kiritsugu barely had the time to get accustomed to it before he needed to save himself from a death by height. He twisted his body in a way that would make someone cringe. It was enough to allow himself to reach the ledge of the window and he hanged there , out of breath. The world returned to normal once more.

He winced in pain as the backlash hit him with full force. He didn't think he would be able to hold onto the ledge for too long. He felt an arm grabbed his. He looked up to see the woman staring down at him. He knew his life was in her hands.

"What do you want?" She said with clear annoyance and a small amount of anger in her voice. He looked at her confused. Wasn't she was trying to kill him a second ago.

"While it may not have been obvious but I was aware of you following me wherever I go , we've passed by each other at the Airports of other countries for the 7th time. I knew it couldn't have been a coincidence but I decided not to dwell on it. You know have officially pissed me off" Kiritsugu gaped at her , she was the Author!. Better get to it then.

"I needed answers and from my understanding , you clearly were the only one that had it" Better be truthful now because he did not want to be in a grave anytime soon. Even though he knew he had little time.

If she wasn't wearing her white mask , Kiritsugu would have clearly seen the woman raised her eyebrows. "And what questions do you have about that needed my expertise?" She questioned.

Kiritsugu's arm was getting tired and he wasn't sure if she had a good grip on him "It has something to do with something called the Chosen Undead I believe. I searched and searched but you were the only one that probably even knows what the hell it means".

She was surprised and immediately pulled him up. He sighed as he rubbed his arm "Thanks". She leaned against the wall , her blades ready at a moments notice. "So what do you need from me , if you've read the book then you should know what the Chosen Undead means".

He nodded "Yes I have read it but my son , he's been having weird dreams lately and from what I have been able to gather , his dreams and your story are almost exactly alike and I want to know why. Why is he dreaming about a book he never read and if he did why does he not know it" It had been bugging Kiritsugu as it was not merely a coincidence.

Her eyes immediately concentrated on his tired face. She spoke softly "What you say is true?!". If what the man says the truth then could it be that the child had a connection to the Chosen Undead.

Kiritsugu nodded grimly "Yes it is true". She hummed "How many can vouch for this story". She wasn't going to be played like a fool , not by a human.

"Other than me and Shirou , one of Shirou's friends too has heard it" He explained hoping to get this out of the way quickly so he could actually get some damn answers. Kiritsugu sighed , he was losing patience.

She looked interested "Oh and who is this friend?". "His name is Gwyndolin and-" Ciaran's face paled slightly and immediately went to start packing. "Say no more! We move to your home immediately to see your son!".

Kiritsugu couldn't help but sweatdrop. "There is going to be a problem with that". She turned to him with annoyance "What now". "Shirou is busy with a School Trip to an Art Museum".

* * *

><p>Shirou was horribly bored right now. He would rather be at home learning Magecraft right now or maybe try to improve on his current sorceries . He groaned in boredom. Why did he just had to go and thought that it would be a fun trip.<p>

Gwyndolin seemed to be having fun inspecting the images. Shirou didn't know that Gwyndolin liked Art.

"Shirou! Shirou look!" He walked to his only friend in school and looked at the painting she was pointing at. "What is it Gwyndolin?" Shirou didn't see eye to eye with Gwyndolin's fascination with paintings. So he followed her around like a dog while enjoying the fact that Gwyndolin was enjoying herself on the trip.

Shirou sat on the bench watching as Gwyndolin lost herself in the museum. A teacher saw Shirou sat alone and walked towards him. "Emiya-san are you enjoying yourself" she asked. Shirou gave her a smile "Well I'm not really into paintings or portraits much but I'm happy that Gwyndolin is enjoying the trip herself".

The teacher couldn't help but smile at the obvious friendship he had with the girl , she muttered "Oh that girl is so gonna be lucky when he grows up". Shirou heard and looked at his teacher with confusement "Did you say something Sensei?".

She smiled knowingly "Not a word Emiya-san , not a word". He shrugged as the teacher left to do her own things. Probably making sure the other students weren't causing trouble. He remembered the discipline teacher's speech during the bus ride. If it wasn't for the fact that her voice was strict and she looked a lot scary , then her speech would probably have put even the teachers to sleep.

He heard Gwyndolin gasp as she stares at a painting. He walked towards her quickly. "What seems to be the problem Gwyndolin?" Shirou was curious on what made her gasp in shock.

She looked at him with a neutral look on her face. "Nothing Shirou , nothing at all". She walks away leaving a confused Shirou behind. He looked at the huge painting curiously. Why does it seem familiar to him. Looking at the plaque , he read

"The Painted World of Ariamis"

* * *

><p><strong>And another one done! Hoorah!<strong>

**I'm currently busy with Exams , so blame that and my motivation dying off all of a sudden. Laziness too. I can't do battle scenes unfortunately as you can see Kiritsugu fighting Ciaran.**

**How Ciaran is in the modern world. That will be for another chapter (if I dont become lazy again). Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

That was all I could see. Darkness everywhere , pitch black was all I could see. If I could see at all.

Was I stuck in dark space , floating endlessly in the never ending expanding universe

Or was I inside the Void where I would remain there for all of eternity.

Or maybe I was sucked into an Abyss , to never see the light of hope.

Questions I had but answers I would never get.

Was I being punished or was I just left there to be tormented.

I shook my head. This was no time to think pessimistically.

"B-r-r -f -h- cu-s-"

I opened my eyes. I heard a voice. A voice in this empty world.

"Bearer of the curse , hear what I have to say" the voice said.

I turned around to see a woman in a green cloak looking at me. She was beautiful in my opinion. Her dark brown hair fell over the side of her face. Her brown eye stared at him.

"Who are you" My voice rang out. I was surprised I could speak , my throat felt dry and I believe that it would have painful but I spoke clearly.

She had a sad smile "You have forgotten me , Bearer of the Curse , it matters not for I shall be with you till this frail hope shatters".

"What do you mean Bearer of the Curse?!" I asked , very confused at this whole situation.

"As you have done it before , you shall do it again. You are going to go through impossible odds again and survive the ordeal. Bearer of the Curse , your journey is not yet over but nor has it truly begun". I quickly asked "What journey? Am I going somewhere?".

She ignored the question "You have bear the curse of the Undead , now you must bear another curse for it shall help you through your journey as you previous curse has help you through the past".

This whole thing wasn't making any sense at all. "What do you mean Curse of the Undead? What Curse? Explain!" I shouted , What is she trying to say? Who is she?.

"It is not time yet but do not fear. I will be with you once more" She said with happiness.

"Once more?" When was she with me at all.

She turns around and walks off "Yes and as before , I shall be with you"

"Till this frail hope shatters" I finished for her. She turns around and looks at me "We shall meet again Bearer of the Curse and hopefully next time , you shall remember" She continued to walk away into the darkness.

"Wait! What do you mean! You still haven't explain anything yet! SHANALOTTE! DON'T GO!" I felt myself choking inside the darkness and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed coughing for air. <em>'It was all a dream' <em>I thought happily. That dream was weird , it was unlike any other dream I had in my entire life.

Well there was that one dream where I fell into a well and was stuck there cause someone decided to cover the well with a rock leaving me with barely any oxygen. But still!.

The name I screamed echoed in my head. _'Shanalotte? Why does that name seem so familiar to me'_ I sat on my bed lost in my thoughts until I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I look to see my younger sister who looks completely mad at me.

"Shiki! Wake up! Wake up!" She was determined to wake me up when I was already wide awake?

"Uhhh Akiha , you know I'm awake already right" I said. Her face turned red , very bright red before she coughed into her hand and tried to look as clean as she can.

"You missed having breakfast with us" She said with an 'elegant' pout.

I sighed "I'm sorry , it's just that I was having such a strange dream". I heard she muttered "You're always having strange dreams". I sweatdropped while sheepishly rubbing my neck.

"Come on then , there must be still some left overs . We can eat together" I tried to change the topic before she decides to force me to tell her the dream even though there's nothing wrong about it.

She looks positively happy and nodded eagerly. We both left my bedroom and went to the dining hall , ready to start the day with breakfast even though my sister has already eaten. Better not tell her that she would become fat if she ate too much one day.

Little did I know that this day would change my life forever.

**(Don't own Tsukihime , might make this into a story one day)**


End file.
